It is common to have vehicles which are design for specific uses. Often, these vehicles require the use of a governor to maintain engine speed within a specific operating range. These governors are often adjusted and tampered with to increase the speed of the vehicle. However, these adjustments to the governor result in inefficient fuel consumption, excessive engine wear and often to engine failure.
In the domestic and international airline industry 300 cubic inch Ford/Clark engines are used extensively in baggage tow tractors. These tractors commonly have a seventeen to one rear end ratio which requires a governor to prevent the engine from running at excessive revolutions per minute. However, it is common practice for the tractor operators to tamper with the governors resulting in excessive engine and transmission failure.
These engines are conventionally equipped with a single barrel, manual choke carburetor. On cold days and nights these chokes are often engaged and left open resulting in fuel dumping and fouling of the spark plugs.
It would be a benefit, therefore, to have an induction system which incorporates an automatic choke carburetor. It would be a further benefit to have an induction system which includes a governor to prevent excessive engine failure. It would be a further benefit to have an induction system which prevents tampering and unauthorized adjustment of the governor setting.